Many process control systems use fluid control apparatus, such as fluid regulators, to control a pressure of a fluid. Pressure reducing fluid regulators are commonly used to receive a relatively high pressure fluid and output a relatively lower regulated output fluid pressure. In this manner, despite the pressure drop across the regulator, a pressure reducing regulator can provide a relatively constant fluid pressure output for a wide range of output loads (i.e., flow requirements, capacity, etc.). For example, a fluid regulator associated with a piece of equipment (e.g., a boiler or burner) may receive a fluid (e.g., fuel or gas) having a relatively high and somewhat variable pressure from a fluid distribution source and may regulate the fluid to have a lower, substantially constant pressure suitable for safe, efficient use by the equipment (e.g., a burner) downstream from the fluid regulator.
Due to the instability of certain types of fluid control apparatus at particular flow rates, the speed in which the apparatus responds to the change in flow rates and/or desired pressures may be unsuitably fast or slow for proper operation of the apparatus. As such, the apparatus may perform at a reduced accuracy during subsequent flow conditions, and may ultimately lead to damage of the apparatus. Dampers and restrictors have been used to limit the speed in which the apparatus responds to the change in flow rates, but these components oftentimes require a skilled technician to manually open and adjust the restrictor to increase the inlet flow. These restrictors and dampers oftentimes include complicated, costly componentry and may be prone to serviceability issues.